Martial Law
= Martial Law = Posted by : Winteroak on Apr 26, 2018, 9:09pm - August 21st. Hall of War, Paramount Hill, Afternoon - Marshall Maynard Benedict Fordham stood rigid with his hands behind his back, looking at the huge plume of black smoke rising in the distance above and starting to cover the city. Bright orange His jaw was set and he was obviously fuming. The massive explosion a few hours had reverberated across the whole city. Behind him his equerry stood at attention waiting for his leader to speak. Huge clouds of smoke and singed material floated in the wind. The fire crews would have to work day and night to try and contain the fire in hopes it would not spread to other factories nearby. The first reports were vague and he had no doubt it would be days before they truly discovered what had transpired in the Silken Mill. Two massive explosions and destruction of key infrastructures of Dusk in the space of two days. However was behind it meant business. "How are the efforts to contain the fire coming along?" Maynard finally asked "Better than hoped. An airship returning from Elesium performed a water drop above the site. The next shipment is due in two days. The reservoirs are running critically low." came the reply. "Fire crews are using the river to put our the rest of the blaze. They recruited some Dreggers to help." "Deliver instructions for a triple rationing plan until levels are replenished. Elesium is going to demand an even higher quota of Flagesium to replace that delivery of water." "Such measures usually need the Council's approval, sir." "The Council can count themselves lucky I am not declaring Martial Law and throw them all into the Black Gallows." The Marshall replied and his voice rose a notch. "Declare curfew to the general population. Anyone caught on the streets after the tenth bell without a very good reason is to be apprehended on sight. Anyone resisting is to be shot." "I have recalled the patrols from the Sprawl and assigned them new postings throughout the city. However we have just lost 90 men and another 10 are critically injured." his equerry confirmed. "I have been asking those fools in the Council to speed up recruitment for months. What the hell is the High Inquisitor doing? He is supposed to keep an eye on these revolutionary factions." "Too busy with the widow Corbet it would appear. Do you suspect the Rising Star, sir?" came the question. "It seems too brazen. This looks like a new player. Bolder and more dangerous, not afraid to sacrifice heavily for their goals." Maynard turned. "I want everything you have on the Red Crew on my desk by tomorrow morning." Maynard demanded. The man nodded and left the room. Maynard Benedict Fordham moved to his desk and poured a glass of water from his carafe. Of all the rationing that needed to be enforced throughout the city, water was the worst. He hoped the airship dispatched to Greymire would return soon with more Flagesium. They were going to need it quickly. He thought about joining the congregation tonight and hear the words of the preacher. He would be to busy in the days to come. But those words brought him comfort. Even focus. No, he needed to find the culprits of these attacks soon or there wouldn't be a city left. Worse, Elesium could decide to simply overtake them and seize control of Dusk. He looked up at the darkened sky, pass the tumultuous Maelstrom, through the Nexus and marveled at the underbelly of the Floating City. The Heart of the Broken God...